powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel
Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel is the 25th season of Power Rangers, and the second season of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. The series is based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This season celebrates the franchise's 25th Anniversary and the last season produced by Saban Brands. Production to be added. Plot 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= In Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, the heroic teens find themselves face-to-face with an old enemy when they discover Madame Odius has survived and more determined than ever to steal the Ninja Nexus Prism and revive its powers for her nefarious purposes. Now it’s up to the Rangers, and some unexpected help from new friends, to use the power of teamwork to protect the Prism, defeat Odius and save the world! Characters Rangers Allies *Redbot *Mick Kanic *Dane Romero Civilians *Monty *Victor Vincent *Principal Hastings *Sandy *Emma Harris Legendary Rangers Villains Galaxy Warriors *Madame Odius **Foxatron *Cosmo Royale *Badonna *General Tynamon *Brax *Kudabots *Basherbots *Upgraded Basherbots *Foxbots *Buzzcams *Skullgators *Warrior Contestants **Smellephant **Deceptron **Spyclops **Doomwave **Game Goblin **Galactic Ninjas ***Wolvermean ***Speedwing ***Rygore ***Venoma **Dreadwolf **Blammo **Typeface **Voltipede **Megamauler **Gorrox Gruesome Grunts *Versix *Fangore *Jabberon *Stabberous *Shelldax *Plasmora *Ackshun Sledge's Crew *Sledge *Poisandra *Wrench *Ghost Monster *Kuliner Monster *Snow Fight Antiverse *Lord Draven **Robo Rangers Arsenal Zords Episodes Video Release *''to be added'' Toyline *It was reported on February 18th that Super Ninja Steel and others until 2019 was to be the last production line of toys produced by Bandai America as the deal for the master rights license expired. Hasbro revealed at the New York 2018 toy fair that they had bought the master rights for Power Rangers and will produce the toyline for the 2019 season and more going forward. Video Games *While Ninja Steel does not have any show-specific video games, Preston is one of the playable characters in the mobile fighting game Power Rangers: Legacy Wars. Notes *This season has some similarities to Dino Super Charge: **Both seasons' titular "Super" modes consist of a team cockpit mode to enhance Zord battles and an individual "Super" mode; Gold Ranger's Superstar Mode in Super Steel and Red Ranger's T-Rex Super Charge Mode in Super Charge. ***However, Super Ninja Steel has the Rangers reforge their arsenal with Ninja Super Steel, which also serves as a "Super" aspect of the season. **Both seasons also feature the use of a mode, previously exclusive to one Ranger, by multiple members of the team: the Lion Fire Armor in Super Steel and Dino Armor X in Super Charge. **Both seasons' villains in possession of artifacts that act as antitheses to artifacts possessed by the Rangers; the Ninja Medallions to the Ninja Power Stars in Super Steel and the Dark Energem to the Energems in Super Charge. **Both seasons feature a villain from the previous season, who didn't get along with that season's main villain, taking over as the main villain; Madame Odious and Heckyl/Snide respectfully. *This season marks the first cockpit control cannon, although the Ninja Master Blade is still used by the rangers. *This season marks the first time the Sentai's main villain is killed before the Super season. *This marks the first time a character from the previous series appears in the new series since Jayden, Mentor Ji, Emily, and Mike in Super Megaforce. *Between all 3 adaptions of Ninja Sentai (MMPR3/Alien Rangers, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel), It is the longest at a combined 44 episodes from both seasons, followed by MMPR3 and Alien Rangers totaling 43, and Ninja Storm at 38. *This season marks the first time a appeared in the show. *This season marks the end of an era in several respects. **This is the last season to feature the Power Rangers logo which has been around since 1996's Power Rangers Zeo after Saban Brands unveiled a newly designed logo on February 15, 2018. **This is the last season with a toyline produced by Bandai America, as Hasbro will start producing toys with the 2019 Power Rangers season Power Rangers Beast Morphers. **This is the eighth and last season of New Saban Era, as Hasbro acquired Power Rangers franchise from Saban. The next season, Power Rangers Beast Morphers is the first season of Hasbro Era. ***Similarly, the Super Sentai series that ran besides Super Ninja Steel, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, also marked the end of an era as being the last Super Sentai to fully air during the Heisei period. Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, which comes after Lupinranger VS Patranger will only run a few episodes before Emperor Akihito abdicates the throne, thus starting the Reiwa Era on April 30, 2019. See Also Category:New Saban Era